


if god gave winchesters +100 luck, then he also took -287 from cas

by revoltingchild



Series: suptober20 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelically Powerful Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Gen, M/M, for suptober, it's a 15x10 coda, kinda pre established destiel?, lamps explode a bit, sam wants to cough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltingchild/pseuds/revoltingchild
Summary: a 15x10 coda. Sam and Dean left Garth with some new understanding of their normality and headed to the bunker before the Alaska trip. Cas happened to be already there, just back from heaven. And something about him felt off. No- Something abut him felt on. And this something hits Dean particularly hard. Why is Cas so powerful again and why does it affect Dean more than Sam? Hmmm... I don't even know!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: suptober20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	if god gave winchesters +100 luck, then he also took -287 from cas

**Author's Note:**

> written for suptober 2020, day 9: electric

Sam and Dean left Garth with some new understanding of their normality and headed to the bunker before the Alaska trip. Cas happened to be already there, just back from heaven. And something about him felt off. No- Something abut him felt **_on_**. The smell of ozone was all over the bunker, energy pulsating in the air.

‘Cas! What’s going on? You look… radiant?’ Sam blurts out.

And Cas doesn’t quite know the reason himself. He looks around with a weird admiration.

'I don’t know. I just feel… so good. Like the old days, before the fall, you know? And in heaven it went… It all went fine. Better than fine. And it seems that my grace is full on and my wings-’

He stops, realising the boys look at him in disbelief and confusion.

'Did that happen to you as well?’

He almost smiles, his posture grand, shoulders spread with his wings not visible to the boys but still quite obviously being there.

And Dean almost collapses at that, the ethereal presence eminating from Cas is _strong_ and _overwhelming_ like the ocean waves. He hasn’t felt like that in a long time, since the very first year of their… acquaintance. The realisation of how strong Cas is, always has been, and how he was lying to himself trying to think of Cas as a human felt like a slap. He looked at Sam, the latter being not much use, then looked back at Cas and tried to say something but failed to breathe out the words. The air felt _electrifying_ , as if he was too high in the mountains and even higher. He wasn’t quite sure about the real symptoms of a panic attack but his heart went nuts and it all was too much.

'Sam, I’m having a heart attack or something’ he finally manages to say under his breath.

Cas frowned and took a step to the boys, Sam somewhat dizzy but Dean, well- Dean was a mess.

'Dean, what-’ the wave of Cas’s concern made the lamps _explode_ and in the remaining dim of emergency lights he suddenly laughed with realisation.

'It is me, right?’ he steps back with a smile not really appreciated by Dean who is fighting hard to stay on his feet.

'Not funny, Cas’ he sounds exasperated.

'I can feel it too, is that your- ?’ Sam trails off, vaguely waving his hand in the air, not really sure what he means in the first place, but Cas nods anyway.

'It is, wait a moment’. His posture relaxes and the room stops swirling around Dean, his heart rate calming down and the air filling his lungs.

'Now what the hell was that?’ Dean sits down still shocked, he sounds a bit irritated but also relieved.

'I used to hold my grace back whenever was among humans, but since the fall there was no need, not much left of it. It does usually have a disorienting effect’.

'Disorient my ass, I nearly died there, Sam?’

'Well.. It surely was a strong sensation but I didn’t… “ Sam turns his face to Cas, not really eager to ask what is needed to be asked. He can put up with all kinds of bullshit that happens between his brother and the angel, as long as he doesn’t play an active part there. He learned not to ask questions since Cas always gave the most blatant answers and Dean conspicuously gave none. And now even Cas doesn’t rush to vocalize the reason knowing how Dean would react. Dean himself, however, seemed oblivious to the implication and after looking at both Cas and his brother rolled his eyes.

'Right, why bother, nothing important here. So?’

'Maybe it’s because we’re normal now and angelic presence feels different?’ It was a lame excuse and Sam already saw the hole in his theory. He didn’t brought up their normality on purpose but was hoping now that it would distract Cas and lead the conversation away.

'Normal you say?’ Bingo. 'What happened?’

Dean looked a bit lost, processing something, so Sam gladly took over.

'Well, we think that Chuck tooked away whatever super luck that we had as the heroes of his story? Kinda. So the car broke down, I got sick and Dean had cavities and..’

'Yes, I see, it makes sense. There is not much time to show how uh- ‘characters’ go to the dentist when the apocalypse is on its way. But then why.. Oh.’

Dean looked up. The idea was already forming in his head but he didn’t exactly thought it through.

'Then why are you extra fine?’

'Well… My theory is that Chuck stripped away _all_ of his influence on the narrative. And maybe you two were not his only concern.’

'Wanna elaborate?’ another trying look. Cas sighs. He realised that some time ago but never really wanted to tell Dean.

'I suspect I wasn’t exactly welcome in the story. Angels wouldn’t normally help humans but I did. And so I was written off, I guess, in a way.’

'Wait, Cas’ Sam looks baffled. 'Are you saying that while we were given some extra luck, yours was taken away?’

'No-’ starts Dean.

'Yes’ Cas nods. ‘It appears so.’

Dean contemplates something for a moment. 'Okay, so.. Now it’s back?’ Cas gives him a nod. He is not smiling anymore but still looks more alive than ever.

'You know, it felt like.. like _electricity_. Like you teleported near or- or like that time when you arrived to that barn. Just billions time stronger’.

Sam opens his mouth before he knows it 'You feel how he teleportes?’. _Of course_ he fucking does, Sam, shut up. Did you have to ask? Too late now. Dean was back in the game.

'Yes? And you don’t? Well no wonder you didn’t feel it now. It was like all the air was sucked out of the room, all the space taken by.. By this _light_ and _energy_ and-’ he stops and frowns. 'And why is it that Sam wouldn’t feel it?’

'Well, -’ Cas starts, but Dean doesn’t really hear him and goes on:

'That profound bond? Because of that?’ he doesn’t really seem ashamed or uncomfortable with that. After all it is true. And it sounded so natural that Cas proceeds explaining without any further restraint.

'Yes, it is the rarest connection. Most pure, if you will. My grace touched your soul back in hell and I believe you to sense it more acutely than others.’

Another baffled pause. Sam himself is craving now for being able to teleport. Most pure connection, thank you… He almost starts coughing as he usually does when such a distressing pause arrives. But Dean only shrugs and says in the most unbothered way:

'Wow. Well, I still feel it, even turned down, but its fine now. Cause back then I though I was heaving a stroke’ he chuckles. 'Okay, now let me tell you what a day WE had.’

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 9 months and i still can't let it go. cas deserves the world.  
> i clearly have some problems with tenses and continuity here but what the hell, i am tired of rewritting 
> 
> [on tumblr](https://aristocat21.tumblr.com/post/631598442022600704/suptober20-day-9-electricmy-belated-entry-which)  
> little something from my tags there: 1) i'm a sucker for dean overcoming his insecurities about the bond BUT i'm not able to do established destiel somehow; 2) the smell of ozon and cas are so overused but what could i do? 3) i honestly don't think the boys had normal luck; they had bad luck with some extra cheese but in terms of this coda i went for the show's take just to see my boy cas at his full power again


End file.
